Temptations
by Candi Cox
Summary: Lupin and Tonks are home alone, debating about whether or not to partake in something they both crave


"I know you feel it, too, Remus. How could you not?"

"I do. I just…I try to ignore it. I can't give into these temptations."

"Why not? We both know exactly what we're getting into. The longer we keep denying ourselves, the harder it will get later on."

"I know. I just don't want to risk what we have."

"What do we have? Nothing! We're all alone. We have to take a risk sometime. Isn't that what life is all about?"

"I don't deny that it would give me a lot of pleasure, but I don't know…"

"Nobody's going to walk in. I promise."

Lupin and Tonks were together in the kitchen of number 12, Grimmauld Place. Lupin sipped a cup of tea while Tonks, drumming her fingers against the table, watched him.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm an Auror. Keeping people out of a kitchen while we satisfy a deep and carnal need is easy."

"Oh, right," he said, blushing slightly. "Sometimes I forget that you're an Auror."

She rolled her eyes. "Like I haven't heard that before. Is it the pink hair, or the tendency to trip over things?"

"Neither," said Lupin, laughing. "It's just that Aurors are people like Kingsley. They're serious, dedicated, but totally steady. Now you, Nymphadora, are different."

"Don't call me Nymphadora. You're lucky I like you. The last time someone called me Nymphadora, they ended up in St. Mungo's."

"So how did that happen?"

"I see right through your evil plan. You're trying to distract me."

"What? No, I'm not. I just want to hear the story."

"Remus!" she snorted.

"All right," he conceded. "I am trying to distract you because I really don't know if we should do this."

"I don't understand why you try to deny your instincts and your urges. Nobody's home."

"Exactly. So they'll know we did it!"

"Oh, you're so boring! How has Sirius been friends with you for so long and not rubbed off on you?"

"I have Sirius-repellant, a nice big bottle of it."

Her blue eyes widened. "Really? Where can I get some?"

He laughed at her expression. "Do you mock me?"

"No!" she said in that sincere voice, dripping with sarcasm.

Lupin lightly punched her arm.

"God, you distract me so much! I know you want this. We both want it. So why are we distracting ourselves? I want the feelings of ecstasy running through every corner of my body. I want to feel the dripping warmth running through me. I want it all, Remus, right now!"

"It won't be long."

"Yeah, but what's wrong with now?"

"What's wrong with another day?"

"But what if I died tonight?"

"Where did that come from?" he asked, shocked.

"I could die tomorrow. You could die tomorrow. We need it today!"

"We've made it through decades without dying. We won't die tonight."

"Maybe tomorrow you'll be at my funeral and you'll say 'Dear Nymphadora had only one wish, just one. I wouldn't let her satisfy it, and now she's dead.' You'll feel guilty for the rest of your life."

A pained expression crossed his face. Tonks realized how he still blamed himself for the Potters' deaths.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "That was uncalled for."

"It's all right," he said, playful tone returned. "I can't believe this weather! It's December, and we have sun!"

"Remus, you're changing the subject again," she chided. "Just get over yourself, please. I need it now. I know you do, too."

Her words rang true. He was painfully ready to face whatever consequences may come.

"All right," he said, resigned. I think you're right. Why deny ourselves the carnal pleasure that we both crave?"

Laughing, she took his hand and led him away from the table.

The chocolate cake, all twelve layers of it, sat warm and dripping on a crystal platter. Mrs. Weasley had spent all day working at it, before taking her children to visit Arthur in the hospital. Both Lupin and Tonks looked at each other, willing the other to begin. Finally Tonks took the knife and served herself a huge piece. Not bothering with a fork, she shoved some in her mouth. Warm, gooey frosting dripped from her fingers in an erotic manner that excited Lupin to do the same.

Neither had imagined that they could eat so much. Fifteen minutes later, the cake was nearly a quarter gone. Tonks removed a bit of frosting from Lupin's nose. Laughing again and feeling like he was sixteen and still naïve, he returned the favor.

"You're a chocolate mess," he said.

He took another bit of cake, but instead of guiding it to his own mouth, his hand reached for hers. She nibbled the warm cake from his fingers.

"Oh, sod this," she muttered. "I'm sick of waiting."

Before either knew what was happening, her sticky hands had wrapped themselves around his neck and drew him close. They kissed, tasting chocolate in each other's saliva.

When they broke apart, her eyes were sparkling. "Molly will kill us! She spent all day on that cake!"

"Oh, but it was so worth it."

"Yeah, it was."

"I hope we don't get in too much trouble. Molly's scary when she's mad."

There was the sound of a door opening.

"Is anyone home?" Molly called.

Lupin and Tonks looked at each other. Terror and excitement was written over their faces.

"Let's get out of here," Lupin mouthed. He took Tonks's hand. "And please don't trip over," he whispered in her ear.

She liked the way his words caused such sensation over her skin. His hand, too, sent pricks of electricity running down her spine.

"I won't," she whispered back. Molly's footsteps approached the kitchen.

Silently, Lupin opened the back door leading from the kitchen. Still holding Tonks's hand, they ran outside. Though sunny, the air was cold and there was snow on the ground. They sprinted across the lawn, hastily vanishing their footsteps behind them, planning on taking refuge behind some bushes at the bottom of a hill. Just then, Tonks's feet gave out. Her weight sent both sprawling on the ground, rolling on top of each other down the hill.

Lupin couldn't help himself. He started laughing hysterically. Looking at their sodden, shivering bodies, Tonks started laughing, too. Soon they were both struggling for breath. When they had control of himself, Lupin kissed Tonks again, drawing her shivering body close to his own.

"This was the best day ever," she said.

"Oh?" said Lupin, feigning ignorance. "Was the cake that good?"

"Yes, but there are some things even better than chocolate cake," she said with a grin. "It's freezing. Let's go back to my flat and warm up."

"Sounds like a plan," he said. "I can warm you up lots and lots."

"Oh, I bet you can!" she purred seductively.

"Oh, yes," Lupin said seriously. "You've obviously never tasted my hot chocolate. It's magical. And, well, if that's not enough I could probably think of a few other things we could do."


End file.
